Little Earthquakes
by Piisa
Summary: Sasuke, hip hop dancer of the "Fire Style", one night spots Hinata in a club, and unknown to him, she's a dancer of the "Water Style". What will happen between the two of them? The summary is bad but the story's not, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Little earthquakes**

Hinata was currently being harassed by her friends. Apart from doing it just because they love teasing the shy girl, they actually had a valid motive this time. Not that it seemed valid to Hinata.

"I really don't want to go. Only 'cause it's my 20th birthday, WHY do we have to go to a club? There'll be alcohol and too many people and the smell of smoke and sweat…can't we go to the movies? Or to a restaurant?" said the poor birthday girl.

"Come oooooon, Hinata! You can't bail out on us!" replied Ino.

"Ino's right, we have this all planned out, and besides…" continued TenTen, in a mischievous voice.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" They chorused together.

"But guys…I really don't think I should—I can't even dance!"

"Liar! You have the best dance moves, stop being so shy about it!"

"I-I…I don't have anything to wear!"

"Which is exactly why we're going SHOPPING!"

At this Hinata paled considerably, and turned to Temari, who usually sided with her on the shopping front. No such luck this time. Shaking her head at her, Temari said:

"I'm sorry, 'Ta-chan, but I'm going with these two on this one." And then, lowering her voice so that only Hinata could hear her, while TenTen and Ino happily shrieked about all the shops they were going to go to, said "But I swear, if we have to go through every single shop in Shibuya, I'll make them pay for every single drink I'll have tonight."

Seeing no way out of the ordeal, Hinata dejectedly lay her head on the table.

"Ok, fine…but I'm telling you guys, I'll only be there for two hours tops, then I'm going home. Alright?"

Laughing at her expression, Ino said "Sure thing, Hina! Now, let's get on with the shopping!"

WOHLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

The night had come, and the girls arrived at the club.

There had been a long decision about which club they would go to. Ino had proposed Gaspanic for the cheaper drinks, but Temari and TenTen had decidedly objected to it, saying that for Hinata's first time in a club going to one of the shadiest clubs in Tokyo would've been too much for her to handle. In the end Temari had won when she proposed the club Xanadu, where for that one night you only had to pay 2.000 yen* and then had free drinks.

The three of them all looked stunning.

Ino was wearing a short black glittery dress with a deep V neck and skin-colored tights that ended with killer black heels. She had let her hair down for the night and many heads turned every time she shook her head, admiring the stunning blonde.

TenTen was wearing white skinny jeans that hugged her hips nicely and a golden top that left half of her back uncovered and tied at her neck, with gold peep-toes and gold bracelets. She too had let her hair down, and it fell in soft waves to her back.

Temari was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her mid-thigh, showing off her toned legs, and dark blue pumps. She had tied her hair in a low ponytail on the right side of her neck, and she was getting her share of admirers too.

And finally, Hinata. She was blushing already when she had arrived to the club. All the way on the metro she had received A LOT of stares, and three guys had even asked her her number. She looked simply…gorgeous. There was no better word to describe her. She was wearing a silver dress that left her back completely bare and hugged her hourglass figure. The dress ended at her thighs, and the silver heels she was wearing made her legs seem as they went on forever. Her hair fell straight to the middle of her back, shining like a starry sky. Her look was completed by smoky eye-shadow and just a hint of lip gloss on her full lips.

Giving each other satisfied smirks for the way they had made their little Hinata look, Temari, Ino and Tenten all linked arms with Hinata, paid the entrance and went in the club.

Inside, the music was pumping and the club was packed. A lot of people were there. While Hinata, TenTen and Ino went to look for a table, Temari went up to the bar and immediately got noticed by the bartender.

"And what are you doing here, un?" the blonde bartender asked, leaning over to kiss Temari on the cheek.

"Deidara, my favourite bartender in the world! I'm here for my friend's birthday. Can I have three Mojitos…and do you have any drinks to recommend for a the birthday girl?" at this, she pointed towards Hinata.

"Hmm…aha! I know just the drink for her, yeah!" and he leaned over to whisper in Temari's ear. When he pulled back, both were smiling evilly.

Walking back to their table, Temari slowly put the drinks in front of the other girls. Hinata got hers, sniffed it, and said:

"Temari? Why did I get something different from you guys?"

"Well, Ta-chan…we only got Mojitos, but you got a Banana Fuck!" and cracked up with TenTen, while Ino tried to cheer up a mortified Hinata.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Damn it dobe, why the hell did you bring me here of all places? Even YOU should've known tonight was Xanadu's free drinks night and it would be packed" growled angrily Sasuke Uchiha, professional hip hop dancer. "Shut up teme! And we came here exactly for that reason, because it's gonna be packed with GIRLS!" excitedly said Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend/rival. "I mean, look! We just got here and they're already looking at you! Maybe you'll finally find someone and stop brooding about that chick!"

"Shut up, dobe." Gritted out Sasuke. "She was a fucking gold digger, and trust me, I'm not looking for anything other than a nice fuck tonight."

"Okay, okay, fine, be like that! Now let's get in and have FUN!" and Naruto happily dragged a still reluctant Sasuke in the club.

Once inside, they both went to get their drinks and then found a table on the second floor of the club, from which they had a perfect view of the dancers below. After a few minutes spent trying to get his friend to talk, Naruto decided to give up and went down to the dance floor to enjoy himself.

Leaning back in his seat, Sasuke looked around. He had to give the dobe credit, half of the girls on the dance floor weren't bad looking, and he was positive that more than half of them wouldn't think twice about the possibility of sleeping with him. Suddenly a flash of silver caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw four girls going down the stairs. But what had him nearly choke on his drink was only one of them. Her silver dress left her back bare, and he could just make out two dimples right above the curve of her ass…and what as ass that was, perfectly completed by her long legs. She looked sexy as hell, and good enough to eat. Smirking to himself, he thought that that was just what he would be probably doing in the next hour. He stood up and went down the stairs.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Well helloooooo again, my lovelies! I deeply apologize for not uploading any of my stories, but I have a good reason-I didn't want to. Juuuust kidding! But actually, I was an exchange student in Tokyo since last summer's august, and first with the adjusting to the new environment and completely different culture, then with the earthquake and the tsunami and the nuclear problems and GODZILLA, and all in all just being an exchange student, well, life was pretty busy and I didn't have any time to continue the stories. So, yeah. Gomen! To make it up to all of you who somehow love me and my stories enough to not insult me, I wrote this. I thought it was going to be a one shot originally, but then it came out WAAAAY longer than I thought it would, so it's going to be at least 2-3 chapters. Enjoy!


	2. Note to readers

**NOTE FOR READERS**

I'm really really sorry, but I've just been told I'll have to leave Sassari (my town in Sardinia) to go to Elba-Tuscany- for the rest of the month till the 16th of september and work there, so

I won't have time to update the story, because my working hours will be from 8:00 am to 3:00 pm, 2 hours break, and back again from 5:00 pm to midnight, and trust me, it's TIRING;

Even if I wanted to update them, there's no internet there;

Sooo yeah. I'm really sorry I won't be able to update anytime soon, but at least it's for only a month! Enjoy your summer


End file.
